Lobo Rojo, Caperuza Verde
by Murasaki Natsuko
Summary: Kuina, la madre de Zoro, ha decidido dejarlo en un internado que esta en un pueblito. El bosque y el pueblo, el pueblo y el bosque, no hay un limite claro entre ambas cosas, y menos en este internado que cuenta con una leyenda que no resulta muy tranquilizadora.


Lobo Rojo, Caperuza Verde

"El lobo de lomo rojo, acecha por todo el bosque, nada ni nadie que pise sus dominios sale de ellos. Su lomo está manchado por la sangre de sus víctimas. Un lobo solitario que asesina a cualquiera que se acerque, ese es el temido Lobo Rojo que habita en este bosque."

Capítulo 1 "Pequeño cambio"

-¡Hijo baja ya! –una mujer de unos treinta años y cabello azul estaba al pie de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Ya voy madre! –un chico tomo apresuradamente su mochila mientras miraba a su habitación vacía. –"No me quiero ir" –Por un momento el ruido de la bulliciosa ciudad cesó, dejándolo tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces, pequeño saltamontes? Tenemos que irnos ya, tu madre se va a enojar, dame eso, te ayudare. –su padre tomo la mochila y poso una de sus amables manos en el hombro de su hijo, quien lo miro y suspiro resignado, siendo guiado por su padre hasta donde les esperaba su madre.

Los tres subieron a la camioneta y partieron.

-¿Por qué un internado? –pregunto después de un rato.

-Ya te lo explicamos. –su madre volteo a verlo. – Ya que nosotros viajemos muchos nos preocupa que…

-Que este solo, sí. –interrumpió. - ¿Pero porque a ESE internado? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué tengo mudarme a un pueblito perdido?

-Porque es lo mejor para ti, ¿Entendido? Ahora quiero que te portes bien y dejes de actuar como un niño pequeño.

Bufó molesto mirando por la ventana, el paisaje poco a poco cambiaba, los grandes edificios comenzaban a dar paso a casas cada vez más alejadas hasta que solo hubo árboles.

No supo cuándo, pero se quedó dormido, fueron las voces de sus padres lo que lo despertaron.

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto mientras se incorporaba.

-Oh, sí, bueno ya entramos al pueblo, pero falta un poco para llegar a tu escuela. –respondió tranquilamente su padre.

-Ah. –fue lo único que dijo. –"Si mi vida no era interesante en la ciudad, aquí un muerto se va a divertir más que yo."

-¿En qué piensas hijo?

-En nada madre, tan solo me está dando hambre.

-Oh ya veo, no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos preparare algo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Después de unas horas-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ahh, al fin se fueron, estaban diciendo, "No tenemos mucho tiempo, nos vamos a ir pronto." ¡Si claro! Si ya es de noche. –se estiro perezosamente antes de pararse de la pequeña mesa. –Bueno, ya no importa, tomare un baño y me iré a dormir, porque inteligentemente, al día siguiente de mi mudanza tengo que ir a la escuela, gracias madre, ¡no puedo esperar! –y dando un portazo, entro al baño y comenzó a desvestirse, pero se detuvo cuando tocaron la puerta. -¡Voy! –volvió a ponérsela y salió a abrir.

-Buenas noches. –era un chico de aspecto amable, rubio y su peinado parecía una piña.

-Buenas noches.

-Disculpa que venga a molestar tan tarde, pero me preguntaba si tú eras el transferido.

-Ah, sí, soy yo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Entonces, como delegado de la clase, los directores me han pedido que mañana te muestre el internado y todo eso, supongo que no has tenido tiempo de dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿o sí?

-Para nada, de hecho ni siquiera sé a qué hora empiezan las clases.

-No te preocupes, comienzan a las nueve, pero si quieres puedo pasar por ti antes para mostrarte todo.

-Oh, gracias, eres muy amable, entonces, ¿nos vemos a las ocho?

-Está bien, nos vemos a las ocho.

-Adiós. –se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta y ahora sí, tomar un buen baño y dormir toda la noche.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Por la mañana-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Aghh, no quiero salir. –apagó el despertador de su celular, levantándose para vestirse. -¿Dónde está mi uniforme? –dio vueltas por su cuarto. –Oh, ya te vi. –jaló una bolsa de plástico transparente y sacó su contenido sin muchos ánimos de usarlo. –Corbata, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser una puta corbata? Son incomodas, no te dejan respiran, son difíciles de poner… -y entre quejas y enojos termino de adecentarse, como solía llamarlo su madre.

-Muy bien, vamos a desayunar. –se preparó un café y mientras lo tomaba comenzó a arreglar su mochila con los útiles escolares.

A las ocho en punto, su timbre sonó, agarró su mochila y abrió. "Sí que es puntual, ¿habrá esperado a que diera la hora? Naa."

-Buenos días delegado.

-Buenos días, ¿listo para irnos? –preguntó siempre cortes.

-Claro, ¿está muy lejos la escuela?

-Para nada, está a unos cinco o diez minutos caminando.

-Ya veo, gracias.

-No hay de qué. –y después de sonreírle siguieron su camino.

-"Wow si que es un pueblo, no hay edificios, ni trafico y el bosque esta muy cerca, tampoco parece haber cines o algo parecido, ¡Voy a morir de aburrimiento!"

Y ajeno a los pensamientos de su compañero, el delegado caminaba con una sonrisa pensando que era un agradable día.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, este es el edificio principal, el edificio donde vives es de estudiantes, al otro lado del territorio de la escuela hay otro igual.

-¿Por qué hay un castillo en medio del bosque y los otros edificios? –pregunto señalando una enorme construcción negra que no cuadraba.

-Ah, eso, es, por así decirlo, el salón de fiestas, te lo enseñare luego, por ahora vamos al edificio donde vas a tener casi todas tus clases, ¿si?

-D..de acuerdo. "Aparte de se un pueblo pequeño es muy extraño."

Después de llevarlo por casi todos lados, el delegado finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta con el número 2 y una P.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, este va a ser tu salón, segundo de preparatoria.

-Oh, gracias.

-No hay de que, pero tendras que esperar un poco aquí hasta que llegue el profesor y te presente a toda la clase.

-Esta bien, no hay problema, una vez más gracias por tu ayuda.

De acuerdo y suerte. –se despidió agitando la mano antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.


End file.
